Machi café
by the multishiper girl
Summary: Bienvenidos a la cafetería machi, en este lugar tendrás la mejor atención y platillos exquisitos, mucha gente viene pero no solo por nuestra comida si no por un mesero especial y los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka no serán la excepción de frecuentar el lugar para verlo a el. Makoto x todos en pocas palabras, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencias:**__Este fic es un Makoto x todos, posiblemente se mueran de aburrimiento al leer esto._

* * *

><p><strong>El nuevo cliente.<strong>

Es día lunes y para dar comienzo a la semana la alarma el despertador indica que ya es momento de que deje de dormir y es hora que se levante, somnoliento, trata de encontrar el aparato que hace un molesto sonido, ya que no encontraba el interruptor desconecto el despertador y se puso sus lentes, él tenía mucho sueño debido a que la noche anterior se la paso jugando con mis hermanitos.

Después de tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarse ,comienza con su rutina el chico de ojos color jade va al baño para poder cepillarse, luego una ducha y para el final el uniforme, ya listo sale de habitación y baja las escaleras para encontrar a su dulce y tierna madre preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días madre.

-Buenos días hijo- le sonríe- ¿Podrías despertar a los niños? Es que estoy algo ocupada.

-Está bien.

El primogénito de la familia Tachibana salió de la cocina, subió a las escaleras y fue primero al cuarto de su pequeño hermano Ren, abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermanito plácidamente durmiendo, al ver esta tierna escena el chico de cabello oliva sonrió, se inclinó y acaricio el cabello de menor.

-Ren, es momento de levantarse.

-Mmmm.

Al notar que no obtuvo resultado, se levantó y abrió las cortinas para que entrara luz a la habitación.

-¡ONIII-CHAN!- Como a Ren le molestaba la luz, se tapó por completo con las sabanas.

-Vamos Ren, ya es hora que te levantes para ir a la escuela- Mako hiso un puchero pero su hermano no lo vio entre las sabanas.

-No quiero.

-Veo que no me queda de otra…

Acto seguido Makoto le comenzó a hacer coquillas a su hermanito.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja onii-chaaan p-para por por favor-Ren no podía aguantarse las risas debido a las cosquillas.

-No parare hasta que te levantes- Se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar reír a su hermanito.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja e-esta bien-Ren exhausto por tantas cosquillas finalmente se levantó y se fue a cepillar.

-Bien ahora es momento de despertar a Ran- Con una sonrisa de victoria salió del cuarto y se va al de Ran.

Despertar a Ran era una tarea mucho más difícil ya que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería al igual que él y al momento de levantarla costaba bastante ya que ella no le gustaba para nada. Ya en la habitación de su hermanita tuvo que recoger unas muñecas que estaban en el suelo ya que casi se tropieza con ellas debido a que todo estaba a oscuras, se sentó al borde de la cama y la encontró dulcemente durmiendo antes de que comenzara la batalla para despertarla y como Makoto no iba a permitir pensó en qué manera evitarlo.

-Princesa es hora que te despiertes que tu príncipe llego- Le comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

-mmmmmmmmm…. ¿mi príncipe?- Ran dijo balbuceando ya que seguía un poco dormida.

-Si-Makoto le deposito un tierno beso en la frente.

-mmmmmm…..que espere 5 minutos más-Dicho esto la hija de los Tachibana le dio a espalda a su hermano mayor y se arropo toda.

-Raaan eres muy cruel- resignado hiso un tierno puchero.

-Si eres mi príncipe se supone que tienes que esperar por su princesa.

-Pero...-Makoto no sabía que más decirle hasta que tuvo una idea.-Este príncipe se cansara y le dará una oportunidad a Ren para casarse.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE REN ME LO QUITE!-Ran se levantó de repente exaltada asustando un poco a su hermano.

-Entonces ve al baño a cepillarte.

-No-La pequeña Ran se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?-Makoto pensó que ya lo había logrado pero no sabía que quería ahora su hermana.

-Por qué las princesas siempre son cargadas por sus príncipes-Ran extendió sus brazos junto a un lindo puchero.

-suspira-Esta bien-Y así el príncipe de cabello oliva cargo a la princesita ran al baño.

Cuando justo Makoto iba a girar la manija de la puerta esta se abrió y salió un Ren ya duchado mirando a Ran siendo cargada por su onii-chan.

-¡No es justo yo quiero que también me cargue onii-chan!-Ren comenzó a jalar la camiseta de Makoto.

-No porque onii-chan está cargando a su princesa que se casara con el- Ran le saco la lengua a su hermano y este comenzó a mover los brazos para ser cargado.

-No, yo seré el que se case con onii-chan- Ren tomo la camiseta de su hermano mayor y la comenzó a jalar con mas fuerza.

-¡Ran y Ren dejen de discutir!- Bajo a Ran y esta molesta cerró la puerta del baño, Ren miro a su hermano cansado y comprendió dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse.

Sus padres ya habían hablado con sus hermanitos sobre casarse con él, que no podían porque eran hermanos pero al parecer ellos no le veían problema a eso y siempre discutían. Ya todos vestidos, fueron a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buen provecho-Dijeron todos en coro.

-Mako-chan recuerda que hoy tienes turno en la cafetería-Su madre mientras tanto lavaba los trastes.

-Si madre.

* * *

><p>Ya todos listos estaban frente a la puerta poniéndose los zapatos para ir a la escuela .La señora Tachibana les dio un bento a cada uno, sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de sus tres hermosos hijos con un beso en la mejilla.<p>

-Mama ya no tienes que hacer eso ya estoy grande-Dijo Makoto algo ruborizado por la vergüenza.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niño mako-chan-Volvió a besar la mejilla de su primogénito.

-Mami ya te dije sobre estar tan cerca de mi príncipe -Ran comenzaba a sentirse celosa, Ren también pero solo les daba una mirada de celos.

-jajajajaja no te preocupes princesa-Al notar que Ren igualmente se sentía celoso- y…príncipe Ren.

El par de gemelos aliviados emprendieron su camino junto a su gran querido y amado onii- chan, mientras este estaba algo preocupado sobre si sus hermanitos seguirían así dentro un futuro.

-Ne ne onii-chan hoy tendré ensayo en el club de teatro así que no podre acompañarte de regreso- Ran se unió al club de teatro por que le parecía divertido además que es muy buena actriz.

-Yo tampoco podre, hoy tendremos una dura practica en el club de fútbol-Ren por su parte es muy buen portero y da muy buenas pasadas.

-No se preocupen niños-les sonríe.

…

-¡Adios onii-chan!-Dijeron los gemelos desliéndose dulcemente.

-¡Adios!

Ya dentro del instituto privado de Iwatobi, Makoto pasaba por los pasillo repleto de alumnos, a pesar de ser muy gentil y amable también era algo tímido al hacer amigos, pero aun así era bastante popular por el club de básquet y su cuerpo tonificado gracias a ese deporte. Entro al salón y dio unos buenos días para todos con su sonrisa heredada de su hermosa madre.

Las clases transcurrieron de los normal, en el receso comió solo en el salón y después de una dura practica en el club, finalmente se destinó hacia la cafetería Machi. Su madre es la dueña del lugar, resultado del gran esfuerzo de ella, recordaba todo a la perfección…

_-Flash back-_

Makoto estaba pequeño en ese entonces, tenía alrededor de 7 años y los gemelos no habían nacido aun, estaba sentado comiendo galletas que había preparado su madre mientras tanto ella se encontraba decorando un pastel.

-Mako-chan.

-¿Qué sucede mami?-Preguntaba el pequeño mako limpiándose las migajas de galleta y tomaba un vaso de leche.

-¿Qué tal me quedaron las galletas?

-Te quedaron muy ricas-Makoto le sonríe dulcemente.

-Eso me hace muy feliz-Le sonríe de la misma manera que le heredo a su hijo-Sabes, me encanta cocinar y siempre quise tener un lugar para poder hacer felices a las personas disfrutando la comida que les preparara, un lugar donde le gustara ir a las familias a comer, un lugar donde los amigos pasaran buenos momentos allí o si estas solo disfrutes una rica rebanada de pastel o tomar tranquilo un café.

-¿Y qué sucedió mami?-Al niño de ojos color jade se preocupó por su madre.

-Pues… conocí a un hombre del cual me enamore perdidamente de él que ahora es tu padre y después tuve a un hermoso bebe fruto de nuestro gran amor que ahora está más grande y es el niño más dulce que he conocido, tu padre y yo lo aman con todo su corazón-La señora Tachibana fue a abrazar a su pequeño hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Madre-Makoto se aferró al abrazo de su mama.

-¿Qué pasa Mako-chan?-Su madre lo miro con preocupación al ver a su pequeñín al aferrarse a ella de esa manera.

-Yo… ¡Yo te ayudare a que cumplas tu sueño!- Makoto le gustó mucho el sueño de su madre y debido a eso se sintió culpable ya que pensaba que por él no lo había cumplido, por eso decidió ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera.

-Makoto…-Abrazo con fuerza a su hijo-Te amo tanto hijo-Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Mami no llores…sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…-Mako se separó un poco del abrazo y miro a su madre directo a los ojos y con sus deditos le seco las lágrimas.

-Perdón Mako-chan es que me alegra mucho tenerte aquí-Volvió a abrazar a su pequeño.

Y así el pequeño Mako-chan estaba cumpliendo lo que había prometido, su madre puso una alcancía donde todos ponían dinero cada vez que podían, Makoto en ese entonces en vez de gastar dinero en dulces, los guardaba en la alcancía, gracias al esfuerzo de todos y un dinero extra dado por su padre por trabajar unas horas extras tenían bastantes yenes, pero luego nacieron los gemelos y tuvieron más gastos. Como tenían algunas deudas la señora Tachibana comenzó a trabajar en una empresa y el adolescente de cabello oliva con 13 años se encargaba de llevar a sus hermanitos a la guardería en las mañanas, ya estables comenzaron a volver a reunir, a su padre los ascendieron y obtuvo un sueldo más grande que el que antes tenía, esta vez aportaba más dinero y con el trabajo de su madre y un poco de dinero de él lograron pagar la cuota de una tienda en el centro Iwatobi.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices de la familia Tachibana, solamente con ver esas sonrisas llenas de alegría y felicidad podías ver que eran las personas más alegres del planeta, el señor Tachibana radiaba con su amplia sonrisa, la señora Tachibana estaba muy feliz de haber podido abrir su tan deseada cafetería, Makoto no podía borrar su sonrisa al haber logrado el sueño de su madre y reía junto a sus dos hermanitos Ran y Ren. Limpiaron y re modelaron ese viejo lugar y su madre comenzó a buscar empleados y a preparar la comida, su primogénito trato de seguir su promesa tratando de ayudarla pero se dio cuenta que eso no era o suyo y ella le dijo que podía ayudarla a atender en el café.

-_Fin del flash back-_

Llego a la cafetería y entro por la parte de atrás se encontró un gato blanco y lo acaricio luego se lavaría las manos.

-¡¿Qué ya no queda pastel de manzana?!-Un pelirrojo de ojos color dorado se comenzó a alterar.

-¿Qué sucede Seijuro-kun?-El de ojos color esmeralda se puso detrás de él, curioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-OYE TÚ POR QU-El hermano mayor de los Mikoshiba se quedó atónico al ver a quien le gritaba-¡Makoto cuanto tiempo sin verte!- De repente cambio de ánimo rodeo su brazo por el hombro del chico de lentes.

-Ah hola Seijuro-kun,solamente-Le sonríe-¿Qué pasa?-le vuelve a preguntar por la actitud de su compañero hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué?...ah sí se acabó de pastel de manzana y muchas mesas lo ordenaron-Recostó su cabeza en el hombre de Makoto.

-No te preocupes aún queda el repuesto que está en la despensa-El pastel de manzana se vendía mucho por eso siempre había un repuesto.

-¡Muchas gracias Makoto!-Seijuro se va a la despensa y Mako se va a ver en que puede ayudar.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Dónde está el pastel que te pedi para la mesa-Momotarou se estaba quejando pero paro por que vio al castaño-¡MAKOTO-SEMPAI!-Momo se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Makoto abrazándolo.

-Hola Momotarou-kun-Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del más bajo.

-Mouuuu te dije que me llamaras Momo-El menor de los hermanos Mikoshiba hiso un puchertito.

-Esta bien, Momo-kun-Makoto le sonríe dulcemente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Oye Momotarou aquí está el pastel y deja a Makoto en paz!-Seijuro le dio el pedido a su hermano y este salió a atender a los clientes-Ah por cierto Makoto, hoy te toca salir a dar panfletos.

-E-ESPERA SEIJURO-No pudo hacer nada al respecto por que Seijuro ya salió a atender, no le gustaba salir a entregar los panfletos tenía que interrumpir a los demás para darle un papel que él sabía que iban a tirar después, le costaba un poco ya que es tímido y según Seijuro esto lo iba a ayudar para que dejara de serlo.

Tomo gran cantidad de papeles dando publicidad a la cafetería de su madre, se acomodó sus gafas y respiro profundamente después de dar un largo suspiro preparándose a salir. Seijuro junto con Momo le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda para que no le diera tanta importancia al asunto, el realmente le tenía gran cariño a ese par de hermanos, aunque estar con ellos lo agotaba un poco, se divertía mucho y los consideraba verdaderos amigos.

Afuera de la tienda el cielo comenzaba a tener tonalidades, rosas, amarillas y naranjas con unas nubes color morado, por lo menos la naturaleza le estaba dando una vista hermosa, se escuchaban las risas de los niños que jugaban en el parque y los pasos de las personas que iban a sus hogares o a trabajar. Repartió algunos panfletos y muchas chicas dijeron que irían pero para verlo a él.

-_Quizás esta vez no me valla tan mal-_Pensó antes de sentir un fuerte golpe y al abrir los ojos darse cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso-Auch-le dolió un poco la espalda y sintió un peso encima de él, abrió un poco los ojos y veía todo borroso, sus lentes se le cayeron-Disculpa no te había visto, realmente los siento-La otra persona se levantó y ayudo a Makoto ponerse de pie.

-No te disculpes, la culpa fue mía-Su voz sonaba algo seria y fría, el castaño con su vista algo borrosa pudo visualizar que era una persona más baja que él.

- Tranquilo la culpa fue mía soy algo torpe-El joven de ojos color esmeralda le sonríe-Ehm no puedo ver nada sin mis lentes.

El otro joven busco lo lentes con la mirada, cuando los encontró se los entrego.

-Muchas gracias-Makoto le sonríe.

-No hay de que.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger los panfletos, Makoto iba a agarrar el último que quedaba pero el otro chico también lo iba a hacer, se tocaron las manos por accidente, se miraron a los ojos. Makoto pudo visualizar mejor al chico que tenía al frente, sus ojos eran color azul profundo como el mar, su mirar parecía serio e inexpresivo, cabello color negro azabache, aunque solo se miraron unos segundos el sentía que fueron eternos. El de cabello azabache le entrego el último panfleto.

-Muchas gracias-Le sonríe-Quédatelo, realmente te agradezco que me ayudaras a recogerlos-Inclino la cabeza aun con su sonrisa.

-De nada.

El chico azabache guardo el panfleto y de repente se fue corriendo dejando de pie a un atónico castaño.

_-Supongo que tenía prisa-_Pensó Makoto. Esa era una de las más raras personas que haya conocido antes, se sentía lago decepcionado sin saber por qué….de seguro por alguna extraña razón quería saber más sobre ese chico de ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar de entregar todos los panfletos, el castaño con gafas entro al café y fue la habitación de los empleados, cansado suspiro y se sentó, era algo agotador salir de una práctica de basquetbol e ir a trabajar, ser amable y gentil con los clientes también aun que siempre era así con las personas, rechazar a chicas o chicos cuando le pedían una cita o una declaración en la forma más sutil posible y sentirse al final como la peor persona del mundo. Cerró los ojos y trato de descansar un poco hasta que terminara su descanso.<p>

-Toma-Seijuro al ver a su amigo cansado le ofreció un té helado para refrescarse.

-Gracias Seijuro-kun-Makoto tomo él te y Seijuro se sentó a su lado.

-Lamento pedirte que entregaras los panfletos aun sabiendo que no te gusta.

-No te preocupes, con solo hacerlo para ayudar a mi madre y a ustedes me hace feliz- Makoto le sonrió al mayor de los Mikoshiba.

-D-de acuerdo, bueno disfruta de tu descanso yo tengo que trabajar-_-A veces me hace dudar si realmente soy hetero._ Seijuro con este pensamiento se levanto y con su mano se tapo un sonrojo que sentía.

Makoto después de su descanso el trabajo transcurrió normal, atendió a los clientes, chicas querían que el les sirviera, algunos chicos le guiñaban el ojo…lo típico. La luna se asomo y la noche llego, en el café se estaban comenzando a ir clientes a sus hogares, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la tienda cerrara.

El mesero de lentes se encontraba limpiando las mesas, todo estaba por fin en paz y silencio hasta que la campanita de la puerta sonó, Makoto se voltio y vio que era un nuevo cliente…

Pero lo que el no sabia era que por ese cliente toda su vida cambiaría .

_Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, lo había escrito cuando comencé las vacaciones y ahora lo publico un dia antes que comience las clases (pero que floja soy)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE:<strong>_

_Como este fic como dije desde un principio va a ser makoto x todos (o al menos la mayoría de los personajes) y como soy una multishiper y no se con quien se quedara al final ustedes tienen que votar o elegir, el que gane tendrá el final original y luego hare los finales alternativos._

_Etto y sobre mi otro fic no se cuando lo actualizare xDD ( y con este tampoco pero cuando me inspire lo publico)_

_También pueden comentar que les pareció o que tan mal esta el fic__ Gracias por leer _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic es Makoto x todos, posiblemente se mueran de aburrimiento al leer esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda, el es lindo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Makoto limpiaba las mesas, la puerta sonó y vio al nuevo cliente…<p>

Se trataba del chico de esa tarde de ojos azules. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender a aquel chico…

-¡Bienvenido a machi café! ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Pero fue Momo el que se la había adelantado.

…

La emoción y la energía que tenía Momo después de un largo día de trabajo, se desaparecieron al ver la inexpresividad y la forma de mirar fría del azabache, le daba algo miedo así que corrió hacia donde estaba Makoto y se puso atrás de su espalda. Valla de protección se busco, ya que el de ojos jade también era un miedoso. Makoto admitía que lo era, pero aquel chico aparentaba ser inexpresivo pero el sentía que en realidad no era así.

-Atiéndelo tu-Momo seguía atrás de el y cuando se asomó para ver un poco al azabache tenia la mirada fija en ellos, haciendo que el menor de los Mikoshiba se volviera a esconder.

-Esta bien Momo-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte-El mas bajo se aparto y vio como el mas alto se dirigía a atender a aquel cliente, sintiendo admiración por su sempai.

-Buenas noches, discúlpeme por la actitud reciente de mi compañero ¿Qué desea?-El mesero de lente le sonrió al chico inexpresivo.

…

El de ojos color azul como el mar no dijo nada y comenzó a mirar el lugar, su mirada se concentro en un lugar en especifico, Makoto giro a ver que era y resulto ser una mesa al fondo con vista al puerto.

-Permítame llevarle a aquella mesa.

El de cabello castaño llevo al azabache a la mesa y le entrego el menú, esperaba que aquel chico dijera su orden pero al parecer estaba buscando algo en específico, el lo miro a los ojos haciendo que Mako se sintiera algo extraño.

-No tienen caballa-Fue lo que dijo el mas bajo.

-Lo siento pero aquí no vendemos eso…Pero hay muchos platillos del cual puedes elegir.

…

El otro frunció levemente el ceño y Makoto se comenzaba a sentir nervioso pero aun así tenia que atender a aquel muchacho aun si su comportamiento era inusual.

-¿Por qué no pruebas algo que no sea caballa?

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Eh? …Bueno ¿Qué tal el curry? Es my platillo favorito pienso que es muy delicioso-El de ojos jade de sonríe al de azules.

-Bien, entonces un curry por favor.

-¡Si!-Makoto sonrió de alegría.

* * *

><p>-Hirazawa un curry por favor-El mesero de lentes se había ido hacia la cocina a dar la orden.<p>

-¿Conoce a ese chico Makoto-sempai?-Pregunto el pequeño Momo con curiosidad.

-Bueno me tropecé con el esta tarde, me ayudo a recoger los panfletos que se me habían caído y le entregue uno…pero me sorprendió que al final viniera.

-Ya veo…cuando fui a atenderlo me dio algo de miedo al ver su mirar frio-El menor de los Mikoshiba comenzó a temblar un poco.

-No tienes por que temerle-El primogénito de los Tachibana puso su mano en el hombro de Momo para calmarlo un poco-Estoy seguro de que es un buen chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-El menor dirigió su mirar al mayor curioso.

-No lo se, ¿Tal vez es instinto?-A decir verdad Makoto realmente no lo sabia pero esa era la impresión que tenia de aquel chico.

-¿Querrás decir instinto maternal?-Momo lo dijo por molestar y le sonrió con burla.

-Ya les he dicho a ti y a tu hermano que dejen de hacer chistes conmigo como madre-Aunque a mayor le molestaba los chistes de los Mikoshiba el puchero que hacia lo mostraba adorable.

-Pero tú te comportas como una mama…Mamamakoto-Al menor de los Mikoshiba le parecía divertido al ver como su sempai se sonrojaba y se alteraba a la vez.

-¡Q-Que no me llamen así!-Al mesero de lentes le avergonzaba que lo llamara de esa manera-Ahh no importa cuanto se los diga no me hacen caso-El castaño se dio por vencido y suspiro.

-Ya ya no te pongas a si sempai-Momo le daba unas palmadas a la espalda de Makoto.

-¡El curry ya esta listo!-Era la voz del cocinero Hirazawa que se escuchaba en el fondo.

-¡Ya voy!-El mesero de lentes fue a recoger el platillo y el mesero pelinaraja se dirigió a cambiarse para irse con su onii-chan a su casa.

* * *

><p>-Ten tu curry, buen provecho-le sonríe.<p>

-Gracias.

El azabache comenzó a comer el curry mientras que Makoto estaba de pie frente a el-¿_Y ahora que hago?-_Era lo que pensaba el castaño sonriendo con nerviosismo, quería hablar con el pero no sabia como y si estaba bien. El menor seguía comiendo del delicioso curry pero se detuvo y miro al mayor.

-Luces cansado, si quieres te sientas-Y volvió a seguir comiendo.

-E-esta bien-Tomo asiento en la silla de al frente y observo al otro comiendo curry-_¿Debería entablar una conversación?_-Esa era una de las tantas dudas que rondaban por su mente, mayormente quería pasar desapercibido al momento de socializar pero a la vez era amable y dulce con la gente y si alguien hablaba con alguien era por que esa persona había iniciado la conversación, pero con estar con el chicho del frente sentía el deseo de hablar con el a pesar que el otro no era muy expresivo que digamos.

-Etto...-Pero aun así se armo de valor para hablarle-No me esperaba que vinieras.

-Tenía mucha hambre y era la única tienda que estaba abierta.

-Oh…tal vez fue el destino-Lo había dicho en broma pero el azabache lo miro sorprendido y desvió la mirada.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas tan de repente y mas si hay personas que nos están viendo -Dicho esto se llevo una bocado de curry mientras tenia un leve sonrojo.

-¿Eh?- Makoto giro y no había mas nadie en el lugar además de ellos dos por eso estaba un poco confundido-Jajaja perdón, perdón- _¿Pero que rayos ando diciendo?-_Esto era lo que pensaba mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>-Onii-chan es malo espiar-Susurraba Momo junto con su hermano detrás de la puerta de la cocina.<p>

-Shhhhh esta vez no es malo… es que…es raro ver a Makoto charlando con un cliente-Se suponía que ya se iban a ir pero cuando Seijuro vio a su amigo hablando con alguien los sorprendió bastante.

-¿Eso es bueno no?

-Momo haz silencio que no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen-El mayor regaño al menor-_¿Podría ser que están saliendo? Y si es así ¿Por qué no me dijo?-_Seijuro es una persona entusiasta y serio en momentos en donde debía serlo, Makoto lo consideraba un gran amigo, el lo sabia por que el de lentes se sentía cómodo junto a el y conversaban alegremente o si no le hablaba de sus problemas en busca de un consejo, era uno de los pocos que conocían bien al verdadero Makoto dejando aun lado su timidez, incluso había ido a su casa junto con Momo.

-Onii-chan dejemos a Makoto-sempai en paz el es solo…

-¡Momo te dije que te callaras! Si seguimos así Makoto podría…

-¿Descubrirlos?-Makoto lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta de repente haciendo que los Mikoshiba cayeran al suelo.

-¡Quítate de encima onii-chan pesas mucho!-Momo se le estaba dificultando el respirar por tener a su hermano encima, Seijuro se levanto y ayudo a levantar a su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber por que rayos estaban detrás de la puerta?-El castaño sabia después de que aquel chico se fue, lo estaban espiando pero de todos modos quería escucharlo de las bocas de sus dos amigos.

-¿Eh? Ah si pues… ¡Queríamos ver si la puerta estaba bien!-Los nervios y vergüenza que sentía el mayor de los Mikoshiba lo llevo a decir esa mentira tan estúpida.

-¿A si? ¿Desde cuando les importa que la perta este bien?-Makoto le parecía absurdo que mintieran y no les dijera la verdad.

-Onii-chan solo te estaba espiando por que quería saber que hablabas con aquel chico-Momo por su parte no seguiría aquella mentira y por recibió un codazo de su hermano mayor- ¡Oye que te pasa no me pegues!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- Momo y Seijuro se estaban dando leves golpes y Makoto los separo-Ahora discúlpense.

-Lo sentimos- Se disculparon en coro y hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Ahora ¿Por qué estabas espiando Seijuro-kun?

-Es que es extraño verte charlar con algún cliente…Ya sabes…por que eres algo…tímido -Comenzó a rascarse la espalda desviando la mirada.

-Ya lo se, pero no por eso la primera vez que lo intente tienes que espiarme y sentir incomodo a aquel chico.

-¿Acaso se dio cuenta?

-Por supuesto.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, como sea ¿Estas saliendo con el?-De pronto la cara de Makoto se sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡C-Claro que n-no!-Las mejillas del castaño se estaban poniendo rojas de vergüenza- Me tropecé con el esta tarde…además el es un chico-Se cubrió con su mano el sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y que tiene? Yo no le veo el problema, ¿Amor es amor no?-Seijuro pensaba así no tenia nada en contra de los homosexuales, Makoto tampoco pero le sorprendió que su amigo pensara que el era uno.

-Onii-chan tiene razón Makoto-sempai-A los Mikoshibas su madre les enseño que nunca debían criticar o despreciar a alguien por su forma de ser, por muy raros que sean.

-E-Esta bien pero… ¿Por qué tu no le explicaste lo que sucedió Momo-kun?-El castaño le había contado lo que sucedió al pelinaranja.

-Por que onii-chan no me dejaba hablar-Momotarou inflo los cachetes haciéndole ver tierno.

-¿Se lo dijiste a el y a mi no?-Le sorprendió que su hermano ya lo sabia y el apenas se enteraba.

-Por que el me pregunto primero y yo ni siquiera sabia que el iba a venir-Suspira-Sentía que le estaban dando mucha atención a algo que no tenia mucha importancia.

-Esta bien y ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Momotarou y Seijuro lo miraron con curiosidad para saber el nombre de aquel chico que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Makoto.

…

-No lo se.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!-Tenia que ser muy bueno para ser verdad, pudo tener una conversación aparentemente normal y ni siquiera se sabía su nombre.

* * *

><p>Makoto se despidió de los Mikoshiba al dejarlo en su casa, ceno en con sus padres su madre mientras lavaban los platos le pregunto el por que llego mas tarde de lo usual y su hijo se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido.<p>

_-flash back- _

¿A quien te refieres?- El castaño se sentía confundido por lo que dijo aquel azabache.

-A aquellos dos chicos-Prosiguió con su curry-No voltees-El oro quedo estático tratando de no girar por instinto, el otro por su parte siguió disfrutando de aquel platillo pero volvió a hablar-El la puerta de allá a atrás, ellos se están escondiendo.

-_De seguro son Seijuro y Momotarou-_ A pesar de que sonreía, por dentro se sentía molesto debido a la poca privacidad que le daban ¡Por fin sentía que podía tener un conversación con alguien sin sentirse incomodo! ¡Y ellos lo vigilaban como si aquel chico le fue a hacer algo!-D-Discúlpalos por su comportamiento-Le avergonzaba que lo pusieran en una situación tan bochornosa.

-No importa ¿Cuánto es?-Se comió todo el curry sin dejar ni un solo bocado, no mintió cuando dijo que estaba hambriento.

-¿Que? Ah si…son 950 yenes.

-Ten, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-Se levanto de su asiento y Makoto lo siguió por que ya era hora de cerrar.

-Gracias por venir-lo dijo en un tono muy gentil, tal vez no fue la conversación mas interesante que haya tenido, pero por lo menos fue entretenido y se dio cuenta que los hermanos Mikoshiba eran mas curiosos de lo que pensaba, aquel chico que ya estaba por irse tenia una marcha de curry en la mejilla la cual el castaño la noto.

-¡Oye espera!

-¿Qué suced-No pudo terminar debido a cual se giro para ver al mesero se topo fue con su pecho, subió la mirada y vio aquellas dos esmeraldas que lo miraban con sorpresa por aquel acercamiento. La noche apareció trayendo con ella a luna y las estrellas, Makoto por su parte miraba aquel par de hermosos zafiros que tenia de ojos el mas bajo, su color era único, le recordaba al océano y sentía que podía quedarse viéndolos por horas.

-Tienes una mancha de curry aquí-Paso su pulgar por la suave mejilla del azabache, ambos asombraron por el repentino tacto.

-P-Perdón-Los dos se dieron la espalda algo avergonzados.

-No tienes por que disculparte, me tengo que ir adiós-Comenzó a caminar y Makoto tenia ganas de que al menos volviera al café aunque sea una vez.

-Etto…fue un gusto haberte atendido, gracias por haberme ayudado a recoger los panfletos, espero que vuelvas otra vez por aquí, nos vemos pronto-El azabache había parado y escucho todo lo que dijo el castaño.

-Tal vez vuelva otra vez.

-Entonces te estaré esperando.

Makoto sonrió creería en las palabras de aquel chico le dijo, después que se fue cerro la tienda y fue cuando se encontró a los Mikoshiba detrás de la puerta, tal y como aquel chico le había dicho.

_-Fin del flash back- _

-¿Mako-chan?-Su Madre lucia algo preocupada por que su primogénito no le contestaba.

-Ah ya tú sabes Mama cuando regreso con Momo-kun y Seijuro-kun, nos tardamos un poco mas-le sonríe-

-Ya veo…Bueno me alegra que los Mikoshiba te agraden-Su madre le devuelve la sonrisa.

-A mi también, bueno ya termine de lavar los platos iré a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo-Sin más subió a su cuarto.

Les leyó un cuento a sus hermanos para que se durmieran, ya dormidos cargo a Ran a su habitación y volvió a la de el, término la tarea que tenia y se acostó para dormir- _La próxima vez que lo vea me presentare como es-_Se quedo dormido con ese pensamiento, para el día siguiente volver con la rutina de siempre.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte el chico azabache comenzó su día llegando tarde a clases, por estar en la bañera…otra vez, hoy tenían practica en conjunto con Samezuka en Iwatobi, lo que querría decir que…<p>

-¡Onii-chan!

Que vendría Rin.

La menor de los Matsuoka se abalanzo a los brazos de Rin, este estaba algo avergonzado sobre el comportamiento de su hermana, pero no se veían con tanta frecuencia y correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero que tierno te vez Rin-Rin-Esa voz era la de Nagisa que miraba la escena algo burlosa para molestar al de cabellos rojizos.

-Cállate Nagisa-El otro solo lo miro molesto.

-Nagisa tiene razón Rin, o debería decir…Rin-Rin-Esta vez era Sousuke que llego junto a Nittori y otros chicos del equipo

-Ustedes son un par de idiotas-Desvió la mirada, no le gustaba usaran su nombre con el chan, mucho menos le gustaba que le dijeran Rin-Rin.

-Nee..Nee onii-chan-Gou seguía abrazando a su hermano y este bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos-¿Me acompañaras a irme a casa esta tarde?

-No tienes por que preguntar, es obvio que te voy a acompañar-_Además así podre asegurarme que otro chico se aproveche de estar contigo-_Rin nunca admitiría que era sobreprotector cuando se tratara de su hermana menor…Pero en realidad lo era-Así que Sousuke y Nittori no me esperen.

-¡Genial!-Gou se soltó del abrazo y dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

-¿Dónde esta Haru?-Pregunto Rin al no ver al nadador de estilo libre por ahí.

-Haruka-sempai ya esta en la piscina-Rei acababa de llegar.

-Bueno no nos quedemos aquí en la entrada, ¡Vámonos a la piscina!-Nagisa agarro del brazo a Rei y corrieron juntos (Mas bien arrastrado por Nagisa) al club, los otros los siguieron.

Después de un largo día entrenando, algunos estaban en las duchas, otros cambiándose,Haruka para sorpresa de todos salió cuando se le había llamado. Ya todos listos los de Samezuka se fueron, Haruka se fue a una dirección distinta a la de su casa, Rin y Gou se acababan de despedir de Nagisa y Rei por que estos ya habían llegado a su parada.

Los hermanos Matsouka, caminaban por el centro Iwatobi para llegar a la casa donde vivía Gou junto con su madre, la menor de los Matsouka sonrió con ternura al ver a los niños jugar, le recordaba cuando ella y su hermano eran pequeños y compartían junto a Sousuke, miro las tiendas hasta que se detuvo al ver una que le llamo la atención.

-¡Onii-chan!

-¿Qué sucede Gou?-Rin noto el brillo de los ojos de su hermanita y dirigió su mirar para ver que era y no, no era una tienda de ropa.

-¡Entremos a esa cafetería!

Era la cafetería Machi.

-¿Acaso tienes dinero?-Interrogo el mayor alzando una ceja.

-No, pero… mi dulce y lindo hermano mayor me comprara algo ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Vamooooooos por faaaaaaa-Rin iba a seguir caminado pero Gou lo tomo por detrás y lo comenzó a jalar un poco.

-¡Ya te dije que no Gou!- _Oh no, ahí viene otra vez_-Gou uso su maniobra eficaz de hacerle ojitos a su hermano-No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco.

* * *

><p>Pero al final si callo.<p>

-Geniaaaaal, pide un pastel para llevar-Ser la hermana menor tenia sus ventajas.

-Sabes que no me gustan los dulces.

-¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Es para mama y para mi-le sonríe-

-Esta bien, quédate ahí sentada y yo iré a ordenar.

-¡Que sea de chocolate!-Dijo a lo lejos.

-Aja.

Llego a la caja y se encontraba un chico a espaldas preparando café con la Maquina. Rin saco su celular para avisarle a su madre que iban en camino y que no se preocupara.

-¿Desea algo?-Pero aquella dulce vos hizo que subiera la mirada al encontrar a un trabajador de lentes.

-_Mierda, el es lindo-_Fue lo que pensó al verlo, usaba lentes y tenia los ojos color esmeralda y esa sonrisa que le dio, dioos lo hacia ver lindo-S-Si dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate por favor- Su cara comenzaba a tener la tonalidad de su cabello por lo nervios que sentía al verlo.

-Esta bien, desea algo más ¿Cómo algún café?-Le sonríe.

-S-si un capuchino por favor-_Carajo me esta manipulando con su amabilidad-_Era lo que pensaba sentía que no podía decirle que no a aquella cara.

-De acuerdo ¿Tu nombre es?-El de lentes tomo un vaso para escribir el nombre de aquel chico.

-R-Rin.

-Toma, que tengas un buen día-Se despidió con una sonrisa tan angelical que hizo que el pelirrojo tuviera un flechazo.

-G-Gracias.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.<p>

-Eso no importa, toma tu estúpido pastel y vámonos-Rin realmente no quería hablar del tema.

-Eres cruel-Gou hizo un puchero.

-Si fuera cruel no te hubiera comprado nada, ya vámonos a casa-Rin comenzó a caminar y Gou lo siguió.

Luego de salir de la tienda y estando en camino al su casa, Gou vio que su hermano tenia un capuchino lo cual le pareció curioso por que no tomaba cafeína.

-¿Y ese capuchino?-Sus ojitos miraban a su onii-chan con curiosidad.

Rin le tomo la pregunta por sorpresa y se sonrojo, desvió la mirada dejando a su hermana esperando una respuesta.

-S-solo quise comprar algo para mi también-Dijo en voz baja y con la mirada desviada, menos mal que ya estaba algo oscuro y no se podía notar tanto su sonrojo.

-Okay-Le resto importancia, si esa era la razón le creería a su hermano-Mama se pondrá muy contenta por el pastel-Le sonríe.

-De seguro que si-Rin miro a las pequeñas estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse en aquel oscuro cielo con algo rondando en su mente…

_-Debería ir a ese café mas seguido._

* * *

><p><em>Segundo capitulo terminad, con algo de Makorin uwu<em>

_Sobre esta escena no se si se dieron cuenta pero me pase en un comic que hay por ahí en tumblr ._

_Realmente agradezco a: __**Nanami,ashira,Magus,ari-chan,vale(al final si vi tu comentario),Soumako y Ao-ki,**__por sus comentarios hicieron que me animara a escribir, __**ah también a la javieh pero no me comento por aquí.**_

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

_**-Que no se les olvide ir comentando con quien quiere que se quede Mako **__**ya que ni yo misma lo se, **__**eso es todo por ahora.**_

_Me disculpo por aquellos errores que tenga ya que si no fuera por Word-sama tendría mas._

_Me despido por ahora y gracias por leer _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencias:**__Este fic es un Makoto x todos, habrá una que otra grosería, habrá algo de violencia en este capitulo y posiblemente se mueran de aburrimiento al leer esto._

* * *

><p>El guardián.<p>

* * *

><p>Era un día sábado y nuestro mesero de gafas se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería de su madre, mientras otros les gustaba salir con sus amigos o quedarse sin hacer nada en su casa, el prefería estar en Machi, habían momentos en el que no todo era perfecto pero así es la vida.<p>

Los hermanos Mikoshiba por su parte estaban vagueando en las mesas ya que a esas horas no había mucha clientela, Momotarou jugaba con uno soldaditos de plástico y Seijuro leía, hasta que se percato que el castaño iba a salir.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto aun leyendo aquel libro.

-Solo saldré a botar esta basura-Salió por la puerta trasera con las bolsas.

El lugar donde se localizaban los contenedores era en una calle sin salida al final, las calles a esas horas eran algo solas por lo cual daba algo de desconfianza, pero Makoto aun así fue hasta allá. Iwatobi no era un lugar hubiera mucha delincuencia por que no sucedían cosas muy relevantes.

-Oye-Era una voz totalmente desconocida para el, lo cual hizo al castaño entender que no estaba solo.

-¿Se les ofrece al-Al momento que el castaño volteo lo empujaron contra la pared haciendo que sus lentes cayeran al duelo debido al impacto.

-Shhh-El dedo índice de aquella persona se poso en sus labios-Haz silencio para que todo salga bien-El castaño asintió con nerviosismo, no había experimentado situaciones como esta asi que no tenia idea a que rumbo terminaría.

-Dame todo lo que tienes-Susurro cerca de su oído, el miedo comenzaba a acelerarse en su interior.

-N-No tengo nada-Para la mala suerte de aquel ladrón, Makoto había dejado todas sus pertenencias en el café, solo andaba con la camiseta negra y el pantalón color marrón.

-Vamos no mientas…se que debes tener algo de valor-La paciencia se le estaba acabando a aquel ladrón y sus escoltas miraban a su alrededor para que nadie sospechara.

-Es en serio no tengo nada-Sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Veo que tendré que ir por las malas…Ryousuke, Yoshida, ya saben que deben hacer-Se alejo un como del mesero mientras que aquel par comenzaba a acercarse, de pronto escucho un ruido de algo que se rompió y eso era nada mas y nada menos que…sus gafas.

Con la vista no del todo perfecta pudo ver como un puño se acercaba a su rostro, por reflejo lo agarro del brazo y el otro lo mientras con el otro brazo lo golpeo en la cara, este por el impacto cayo inmediatamente al suelo por la fuerza de Makoto, el trataba de ser lo mas pacifista que podía, pero se tenia que defender y este trió de idiotas necesitaban su merecido.

-Maldito-Ryousuke al ver como habían tirado a su compañero al suelo, ataco al castaño por venganza por detrás, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y por eso recibió aquel golpe en la nuca cayendo al suelo, comenzaba a sentir el dolor punzante y a la vez algo desorientado.

-Eso te pasa cuando te metes con nosotros-Aparentemente el "líder" se le acerco después de haber estado como espectador, se inclino a ver las facciones de su victima-Eres guapo…Seria una lastima que ya no lo fueras-Tomo la cara de Makoto y con la otra mano saco una navaja, paso la punta por su cara, no podía moverse por mas que luchaba ya que lo tenían agarrado de los brazo y tenia a uno encima, justamente cuando iba a cortarle la cara, el castaño cerro los ojos por temor, pasaron varios segundos y nada sucedió ¿Por qué? Una mano lo detuvo, pero ¿Quien había sido?

-Yo si fuera tu no haría eso- Makoto abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la persona que lo salvo, era alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y mirar frio.

-Y si yo fuera tu, no me metería donde no me llaman-Lo miro con furia al no haberle dejado continuar lo que quería, sonrió de forma perturbadora y decidió que su nueva victima seria ese adolescente, con un movimiento rápido se dirigió a atacarlo con la navaja, este trato de detenerlo con el brazo izquierdo pero por culpa de un dolor en su hombro lo dejo por un momento débil, momento que el atacante no pudo evitar desaprovechar haciendo un corte no tan profundo en el brazo , comenzó a sangrar un poco pero aun así el iba luchar.

Makoto no reaccionaba del todo al ver todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿No se suponía que en el pueblo pesquero donde vivía no sucedían este tipo de cosas? Y con eso se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. La rabia comenzó a recorrer en su cuerpo y con su fuerza, en ese momento agradecía estar en forma todo gracias al club de básquet, se soltó del agarre y se levanto. Ryousuke y Yoshida trataron de detenerlo pero los golpeo, dejándolos inconscientes. Se volteo para ver que tal le iba al chico que trato de ayudarlo y noto que ya no era necesario recurrir a el ya que venció al ladrón que poseía la navaja. El azabache giro al notar que el castaño estaba de pie y vio que derroto al par de idiotas, de pronto sintió un ardor en el brazo y se dio cuenta que la herida era mas grave de lo que pensaba.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía-El mas algo saco su celular con algo de dificultad y marco el numero.

-Creo que también deberías llamar a los paramédicos o al hospital-Señalando la herida del brazo del chico, se acerco a el mientras que el otro esperaba que le contestara la llamada. Habló con la policía, estos les dijeron que inmediatamente estarían ahí junto con los paramédicos.

-Para ver tú herida-El castaño tomo el brazo herido del azabache y este giro ante el repentino cálido contacto -¿Sucede algo?-Makoto se sentía confundido ante la mirada de esos ojos turquesa.

-Realmente hubiera sido horrible que destrozaran tu hermoso rostro-Tomo el rostro del mas bajo con su otra mano y le sonrió, se había quedado hipnotizado ante aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-¡¿EEh?!-Makoto se sonrojo casi igual de rojo que un tomate ante aquel inesperado gesto, los nervios volvían otra vez así que trato de disimular-¿Q-Que haremos con ellos?-Refiriéndose a los agresores.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no reaccionaran por largo rato, por cierto…¿Cual es tu nombre?-Se acerco peligrosamente al de ojos esmeraldas apoyándolo contra la pared.

-E-Ehm…mi nombre es…-Su sonrojo y vergüenza estaban aumentando.

-Oye Makoto por que…¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!-Aquella voz provenía de Seijuro, se preocupo por la tardanza de su amigo y a encontrarlo en esa escena se altero y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el castaño.

-S-Seijuro ¡E-Espera!-Ya era muy tarde ya que el mayor de los Mikoshiba golpeo de manera imprevista al azabache.

* * *

><p>Después que llegara la policía y interrogara a las victimas, arrestaron a los delincuentes ellos habían elaborado varios robos en zonas poco recurridas, buscando de carnada a personas cuando estaban solos o desprevenidos. Los Mikoshiba acompañaron a Makoto junto el de ojos turquesa hasta el hospital por las heridas del combate.<p>

La familia Tachibana junto con los hermanos Mikoshiba, esperaban que ambos chicos salieran de aquella habitación.

…

Mientras tanto el par de adolescentes dentro de la habitación…

-¿Ahora como se encuentra tu brazo?-El castaño se acerco para ver el vendaje que le habían puesto al azabache, se preocupaba ya que de cierta manera sentía que todo había sido por su culpa. Esperaban que el medico volviera con el papeleo.

-Creo que mejor que tu cabeza, no puedo creer que te estaba sangrando y no te dieras cuenta-Le sonríe y toma con su mano el rostro del más bajo para ver el vendaje, el otro se avergüenza.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, de seguro no era el momento para darme cuenta de eso-Hizo un sonrisa incomoda, miró el rostro del mas alto y pudo notar que tenia mas heridas que el, tomo la mano del azabache y la quito de su rostro con delicadeza-Discúlpame por haberte causado tantos problemas.

-No tienes de que disculparte, además son problemas que estaría dispuesto a soportar por ti-Dejo su semblante de serio a un sonrisa seductora y con solo eso la cara de Makoto se puso roja.

-Bueno chicos aquí están los medicamentos que deben tomar y también tengo estas indicaciones para que que se mejoren pronto sus heridas- Dijo el doctor que acababa de entrar, revisaba los papeles y vio a los chicos-¿Los Interrumpí algo? Mirándolos con picardía.

-¿Eh? P-para nada-Desvió la mirada con nerviosismo hacia el mas alto.

-Claro que no -El de ojos turquesa dio como una mirada cómplice a Makoto.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, tomen los papeles tendrán que venir otra vez para ver que tanto se sanaron sus heridas sobre todo tu ya que no lo solo tienes una en ese brazo-Señalo refiriéndose al azabache, dejando a un castaño confundido.

Después de agradecer al doctor por sus servicios, el par de adolescentes salieron del consultorio encontrándose a la Familia Tachibana y los hermanos Mikoshiba sentados esperándolos.

-¡OONII-CHAAN!-Los gemelos corrieron abalanzándose a los brazos de Makoto, Ren lloraba y su hermana trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Niños tengan cuidado!-Su madre trato de detenerlos, por mas que ella los intento calmar diciendo que todo estaba bien, ella también quería creer esas palabras.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti onii-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-En aquellos ojos turquesa de la pequeña Ran se podía ver la preocupación que tenia.

-No te preocupes princesa-Poso su Mano en la cabeza de su hermanita regalándole una sonrisa-Me encuentro mejor, la pequeña no aguanto mas y le sonrió con lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos. El castaño se puso a la altura de Ren, pasó su dedo por una de las lágrimas del gemelo-Ren no tienes que llorar ¿Eres un hombre no es así?-Ante esto el menor trato de controlar un poco su llanto abrazando a su hermano y su hermana se unió a este luego junto con su Madre y Padre.

Momotaou y Seijuro miraban aquella escena con ternura, el azabache se puso al lado y estos se percataron, la Señora Tachibana al ver de quien se trataba reacciono abrazando al chico tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mí hijo-Realmente se lo agradecía por que quien sabe si pudiera haber terminado en un mal robo.

-No tiene de que agradecer-Este le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿A onii-chan lo salvaron? Se supone que tu eres mi príncipe hermano no un princesa-Reprendió la gemela a su hermano mayor.

- Entonces digamos que es mi guardián, se llama…-Miro al de ojos turquesa ya que no sabia como se llamaba- Lo siento, no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?-El par ojos esmeralda miraba a los turquesa esperando que contestara.

-Yamazaki Sousuke, gusto en conocerlos-Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto y realmente te agradezco haberme salvado Yamazaki-kun-Y con esa sonrisa angelical que le había dado era lo suficiente como para darle a Sousuke un derrame nasal-Yamazaki-kun t-te esta sangrando la nariz-La inocencia del castaño le hacia pensar que era debido a la pelea.

-¿El medico no te reviso bien yamazaki?-La señora Tachibana sonreía aun sabiendo la verdadera razón.

-No es algo de importancia-Dijo mientras cubría su rostro con la mano.

-Oye Yamazaki-Era Seijuro que le dio una palmada de repente al azabache-Discúlpame por haberte golpeado por aquel malentendido-Por que lo único que faltaba para que Sousuke estuviera peor, era el puñetazo del de ojos color dorado para dejarlo en el suelo y aun chico de ojos esmerado impactado.

-No importa-Lo miro algo fastidiado por que ¡De verdad le había dolido!

-Seijuro-kun deberías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez-Suspira-No debes comportarte como si alguien fuera a hacerme daño, puedo cuidarme yo solo-Ante eso Yamazaki alzo un ceja y bufo con ironía.

-Lo dice el chico que esta vendado por que acaba de ser agredido-Dijo Sousuke molestando al castaño.

-Tu también lo estas-Respondió el castaño.

-¡Makoto-sempai!-Momotarou no se aguanto las ganas de abalanzársele encima, el también se había preocupado cuando escucho un grito parecido al de su sempai diciendo el nombre de su hermano, dejo de jugar con sus soldaditos y asomó por la puerta trasera, encontrando a un chico y cuatro adultos en el suelto y a Makoto regañando a Seijuro.

-¡Momo no te le tires encima que esta algo débil!-Su hermano mayor lo jalo y lo puso a su lado.

-Onii-chan eres muy malo-Momo hizo un tierno puchero.

-Yamazaki-kun realmente estamos agradecidos, siéntete bienvenido de visitar nuestra cafetería la próxima vez que vallas puedes pedir lo que quieras-La Señora Tachibana le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Hasta al mesero?-Pregunto mirando con picardía al castaño.

-Si para ese entonces esta mejor si-Su madre dio una sonrisa cómplice y miro a su hijo.

-¡M-Mama!-Se avergonzaba de la actitud de su madre al frente de todos.

-Makoto es lo menos que puedes hacer podemos hacer por el joven Yamazaki por agradecimiento-La Madre de Makoto lo estaba regañando.

Todos se despidieron del "guardián del príncipe" y este les prometió ir al café por la insistencia de la dueña y también para ver de nuevo a aquel ángel de ojos esmeralda.

Ahora Sousuke se encontraba entrada en la academia, no sabia si decirle a Rin lo del brazo ya que pudo cubrir lo de su hombro pero ahora la cortada que tenia en el brazo no podía disimularla y este se preocuparía preguntándole que sucedió, trataría de evitarlo lo mas que pudiera para que eso no sucediera ya que le había prometido a su mejor amigo tomarse en serio los revelos además quería nadar con el una vez mas.

Llego a su habitación y giro la perilla de la puerta cuidadosamente ya que era algo tarde y se imaginaba que el ojos rubí estaba durmiendo lo cual era cierto, trato de no despertarlo se cambio de ropa y subió por las escaleras de la litera y se acostó, no tenia sueño por eso comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que le había sucedido hoy pensando –_Ha sido el día mas alocado que he tenido toda mi vida- _De repente paso una imagen por su mente que era cuando Makoto había hecho su típica sonrisa angelical, pero cambio de opinión ya que…

_-Ha valido la pena._

* * *

><p>Era Domingo y el mesero de gafas todavía no se había incorporado al café ya que su madre sabía que su hijo era algo torpe y no quería que su herida empeorara, los Mikoshiba se sentían aburridos por la usencia de Makoto, les agradaba su personalidad maternal que atraía a las personas y a todas las chicas que ellos querían pero al final ellas elegían al castaño y les divertía su torpeza algunas veces en el trabajo o cuando trataron de cocinar juntos que Furukawa tubo que buscar el extintor y se dieron cuenta que lo único que Makoto podía hacer allí era recoger los platillos para evitar desastres.<p>

Varios clientes preguntaron por el y desearon que se recupere, los clientes iban y venían hasta que Momotarou se percato de uno en especifico…

El chico con el que Makoto había hablado.

¡Esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar con su mirar! El de mirar serio, observaba a su alrededor parecía que el azabache buscaba a alguien, de seguro era a Makoto.

-Si estas buscando a Makoto-sempai no esta-Dijo momo sonriéndole al chico frio.

-¿Quién es Makoto?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Eh?...Ah bueno el mesero de lentes-Momotarou paso su mano por la espalda tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-Ya veo…Entonces adiós.

-E-Espera-Trato de detenerlo tomándole del brazo-¿No piensas ordenar algo?

-No.

-P-pero-Tratando de pensar en algo por su lado paso una chica de cabello rojizo atrayéndolo ante tanta belleza.

-Suéltame-La voz del azabache lo trajo a la realidad.

-Ah…Si claro-Lo soltó y el de ojos zafiros salió de la tienda, busco con la mirada a la chica que lo hizo suspirar y la vio sentada en una de las mesas junto a otra chica, inmediatamente fue hasta ella, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

-¡Bienvenido a Machi café! ¡Soy Momotarou Mikoshiba y mi pasatiempo favorito es cazar escarabajos y lo primero que me lavo es-Iba a continuar pero alguien lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta.

-Tsk Gou te dejo sola un par de minutos y ya tienes a idiotas que quieren ligar contigo-Dijo molesto cierto hermano sobreprotector.

-Yo no le veo el problema-Hana le gustaba molestar a Rin, este le dio una mirada fulminante y esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y tu-Soltó a Momotarou-¿No nos piensas atender?-Rin se sentó al lado de su hermana menor.

-Si, si ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar?-Saco una libreta y bolígrafo del bolsillo.

-¡Yo quiero unos bizcochos!-Pidió Hana alegremente.

-Yo pediré…unos Matcha cupcakes-Gou sonrió gentilmente y por eso las mejillas del mesero de cabellos naranjas comenzaron a tener color.

-_Es tan linda-_Se quedo con ese pensamiento hasta que el pelirrojo lo trajo a la realidad, chasqueándole los dedos.

-Oye idiota todavía falto yo, quiero un capuchino-Los celos sobreprotectores de Rin se podían notar solo en su mirar, por que aunque no fuera muy cariñoso con su hermana realmente le tenia cariño y para el siempre será su hermanita menor a la cual el debe cuidar.

-Les traeré su orden enseguida-Momo salió con rapidez para buscar el pedido.

Esperando al mesero Gou y Hana estaban conversando, bueno Gou aparentemente escuchaba lo que su amiga hablaba sobre su club, pero realmente lo que hacia era mirar a su hermano que como que buscaba a alguien con aquel par de ojos rubíes, no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y le quiso preguntar.

-¿Onii-chan buscas a alguien?-ladeo levemente la cabeza mirándole con aquellos rubíes que ella también heredo.

-¿Eh?-El pelirrojo se sobresalto por andar en su mente divagando con sus pensamientos y al escuchar aquella pregunta sintió que lo descubrieron-P-Por supuesto que no-Negó con nerviosismo desviando la mirada.

-Esta bien…-Sabia que su hermano ocultaba algo ya que se comporto raro desde que ella lo invito a volver a visitar el café pero no le decía nada y siempre trataba de evitar el tema.

-Oh mira que romanticooo esta esto-Era la Hana mostrándole a Gou la foto de una pareja desde su celular, en la cual se estaban besando bajo el agua.

-Jeje...Si-Gou sentía que alguien la estaba mirando fijamente así que trato de disimular.

-Ahh todos están enamorados, tienen parejas o algún amor platónico y míranos, tu estas sin novio pero hay chicos que gustan tuyo-Refiriéndose a Kou y ganándose una mirada de celos por el Matsuoka mayor – Y tu eres guapo y aun así andas de folevel alone-Señalando a Rin.

-Es Forever alone-Corrigió el pelirrojo con su pronunciación perfecta.

-Como sea-Chigusa puso su cabeza en la mesa algo deprimida.

-No te deprimas Hana-chan de seguro encontraras a alguien cuando menos te los esperes-Gou trato de consolar a su amiga castaña-Mira aquí están tus bizcochos ¿Por qué no los pruebas?-Kou le dio uno a Hana y el rostro de ella se ilumino al saber que su mejor consuelo, los dulces habían llegado. Al ver la forma que tenían estos se sintió peor ¡Tenían corazoncitos! Rin bufo por que le pareció irónico y su hermana lo regaño, así que le dio Matcha que eran unos cupcakes de té y su hermano tomo su café.

Terminaron de comer y Rin fue al baño, dejando a Hana junto con Gou solas momento perfecto para que nuestro entusiasta mesero fuera hasta allá.

-¿Te gusto el platillo?¿Es ese tu favorito?¿Vendrás otra vez?-Su ojos dorados brillaban muy cerca invadiendo el espacio personal de la pelirroja que se sentía incomoda.

-Ehm...Bueno…

-Gou-Era la voz de su onii-chan que llego justo en el momento indicado, no sabia como tratar a los chicos ya que los únicos que con los que hablaba eran los del club y todos eran raros-Ya pague la cuenta en la caja así que vámonos.

-¡Si!-Paso por el lado del mesero para estar junto a su hermano.

-Su hermano es muy sobreprotector así que no se te hará fácil-Le advirtió Hana a Momotarou pasando a su lado mientras miraba su celular.

* * *

><p>Los tres estaban sentados en una banca del parque del pueblo pesquero viendo como los niños jugaban trayéndole a la menor de los Matsuoka recuerdos de cuando su hermano era un niño muy alegre y risueño, hasta que escucho el tono voz alta de parte de Rin lo miro para ver que le sucedia, estaba rojo su rostros casi se ponía de la tonalidad de su cabello y vio como su amiga le sonreía de manera picara.<p>

-No mientas, se que fuiste por otra razón en especial y no fue porque querías proteger a Gou.

-Joder, ya te dije que no Chigusa.

-Por favor Matsouka-kun le pediste a Kou que fuéramos a aquel café varias veces, estabas distraído como si estuvieras buscando a alguien y al final en el recorrido hasta al parque luciste algo decaído ¡Te gusta alguien!-Esta lo empujaba con el hombro molestándolo.

-Que no…s-solo me atrae un poco-Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro y desviando la mirada, no podía aguantar mas así que pensaba en que manera poder escapar, vio un carrito de helado ¡perfecto! Con eso ella se distraería un buen rato mientras comía-Iré a c-comprar unos helado-Se levanto y corrió aquel carrito que estaba algo lejos, dejando a Hana y Gou solas...Otra vez.

-Lo que yo no pude sacarle, tu pudiste de una vez-Dijo sorprendida la pequeña Matsuoka.

-Tu hermano es alguien muy fácil de leer para mi-Respondió orgullosa la castaña.

Ahora las dudas de Gou ya estaban algo aclaradas pero ahora tenia otra pregunta rondando en su mente…

¿Quién era la persona que ponía así a su hermano?

* * *

><p><em>He vuelto, tarde un poco pero estoy de vuelta. <em>

_Vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo que me están dando y que gracias a eso he decidido seguir el fic __y no dejarlo abandonado como el otro._

_Realmente pensé en como poner a Makoto pero con ayudas de unas amigas más o menos me dieron la idea y esto fue el resultado._

_Disculpen el relleno de Momogou pero es que momo se me hace muy tierno y por si acaso en algunos futuros caps habrá algo de hetero con lo hermanos Mikoshibaya que ellos son muy cómicos…pero no se si yo también los pongo así Dx_

_**Recuerden pensar con quien quieren que se quede nuestro hermoso Mako.**_

_Y por ahora si no me equivoco el makoharu va ganando, pero aun así no se rindan fans del makorin,soumako y makokisu ;D_

_Discúlpenme por los errores ortográficos y Gracias por leer _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencias:**__Este fic es un Makoto x todos, posiblemente se mueran de aburrimiento al leer esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Un "Desnudista" en el café.<strong>

El tiempo transcurrió y el castaño se mejoro incorporándose de nuevo a la cafetería de su madre. Se encontraba repartiendo panfletos pero esta vez no fue por que Seijuro le obligo ya que temia que le sucediera algo como la vez anterior, lo hizo por su propia voluntad cosa que sorprendió al de cabellos color naranja sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del joven de lentes lo que realmente era…

Ver de nuevo al chico de ojos color zafiro.

Pero su pequeña ilusión no se había cumplido al menos por ahora. Se sentía un poco decepcionado y a la vez se reprendió a si mismo por haber pensado tal tontería, al momento de que los minutos pasaban los panfletos se acababan que en un santiamén los entrego todos.

Makoto caminaba entre la multitud de personas que se localizaban en el centro de Iwatobi, mirando a su alrededor notando que cada una estaba en su propio mundo,hallo a un rostro que se le hizo muy familiar…era el.

El azabache por su parte sin importarle su entorno se dirigía a una gran fuente con una cantidad muy considerable de su amada agua, Makoto observaba los movimientos del chico de ojos zafiros confundido del por que iba hacia la fuente notando que comenzaba a desvestirse sorprendiéndolo por completo por que ¡¿Qué clase de persona cuerda haría algo como eso?! Corrió en dirección donde el aquel desnudista se ubicaba, por alguna razón tomándolo por detrás a tiempo.

-¡No te desnudes en un lugar publico!- El castaño lo tomaba con fuerza ya que el cuerpo del menor se trataba de zafar del agarre con resistencia.

-¡Suéltame!-El azabache comenzaba a sentir la ira que le estaba recorriendo ya que nadie absolutamente NADIE le privaba de su hermosa y tan deseada agua.

-¡No!-Se comenzaba a avergonzar al recordar que habían personas que pasaban por ahí, algunas no les prestaban atención mientras que otras miraron con curioseo junto alguna que otra chica que se sentía fangirl disimuladamente,

¡Que me suel-No pudo terminar por que en el preciso momento en el que se logro soltar…ambos cayeron torpemente a la fuente, Makoto cayendo encima del cuerpo del menor ambos tenían gotas de a recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Los dos se sorprendieron al notar en la posición en la que se encontraban, observando por algunos segundos el rostro del otro antes de que el castaño se levantara y le extendiera la mano al azabache para ayudarlo. El ojiazul observaba aquella mano pensando si aceptarla o no, extrañamente al final optando por la primera opción.

Mientras que para el castaño aquella vista que recibió fue realmente sorprendente al notar como lentamente las gotas transcurrían por el cuerpo tonificado pero no del noto del pelinegro, arriesgándose bajo su mirar lentamente hasta que vio algo que no tomo en cuenta…¡Traía un traje de baño! Y el que había pensado que no tenia nada, su mente comenzó a tener leves toques de carmín por la vergüenza de sentirse todo un pervertido, suspiro por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Últimamente ha tenido clientes bastante peculiares comparados con los que ha visto al largo en el transcurso que llevado en la cafetería, y el mas extraño de todos era el joven que tenia al frente pero aun así sentía ganas de saber mas sobre el.

-P-perdón-Makoto se disculpo titubeante por la situación en la pasaba, y al sentir la mirada fija del azabache en su mano se dio cuenta que aun la sujetaba apartándola torpemente de esta. Salieron de la fuente y el nadador estilo libre fue a recoger sus prendas que estaban en el suelo.

-Mi ropa esta mojada-El ojiazul frunció levemente el ceño por molestia ya que para el todo era la culpa del mas alto por no dejarle meterse en la fuente como el quería desde un principio.

-Ya ya, me acabo de disculpar no te molestes, creo que tengo alguna ropa extra para prestarte como compensación…si quieres vamos al café a buscarlas-Dijo señalando a donde se encontraba el lugar.

-No importa-A Haru no le tomaba importancia el ir hasta su casa así, esta acostumbrado a usar su bañador después de todo.

-Por favor hazlo y así vuelves pronto al café para devolvérmela-Makoto se preocupaba por el, aquel chico podría pescar un resfriado por estar así.

-Que no-Se estaba comenzando a cansar de estar discutiendo así que comenzó a caminar.

-¡E-Espera te podrías resfriar!-El joven mesero tomo la muñeca del azabache impidiéndole continuar ya que el e ama fuerte.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

* * *

><p>-¡Momo lleva este platillo a la mesa 12!-El hermano mayor Mikoshiba cumplía arduamente su trabajo, reviso que todo estará en completo orden y vio como Makoto por la parte trasera entraba.- Makoto recuerda que por el accidente de la otra vez tu madre no quiere que entres mucho por… –No pudo terminar la oración al ver como estaba todo mojado.- ¿¡Makoto que te sucedió?!-Pregunto exaltado al verlo así, esperando a que le respondiera noto que entró junto a el, el al joven de la otra vez.<p>

-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente-El castaño se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Oye tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Seijuro cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, para el sentía que aquel chico no era de fiar y desde que Makoto se acerco a el le han sucedido muchas cosas.

-Nanase Haruka-Hablo con su mirada inexpresiva pero firme hacia al de orbes dorados.

-Ya ya chicos-Interrumpió el de orbes esmeralda-¿Vamos a cambiarnos Nanase-kun?-Miro tranquilamente sonriente hacia al mas bajo. Haru acato al ver aquellos ojos tan verdes como un bosque y lo siguió al salón de descanso.

Durante el camino, Haruka comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos reflexionando lo ocurrido, por que al final del todo el cedió a la insistencia de el castaño al ver aquellos ojos que parecían una esmeraldas que lohipnotizaban, cayendo en su efecto.

-Listo, pasa-Makoto abrió la puerta dando paso al azabache para entrar.-Toma esta camiseta, creo que te quedara algo grande pero algo es algo-Le tendió la camiseta color azul con rayas blancas.-Creo el pantalón te quedaría algo grande.

-No importa, el mío esta más seco que mis otras prendas-Respondió con simpleza el menor.

-De acuerdo, entonces saldré para que te puedas cambiar-Aunque acabo de ver hace unos momentos semi-desnudo a aquel chico, quiso salir para poder explicar de mejor manera lo acontecido a Seijuro, además se sentia rao al ver de sobre manera toda aquella piel expuesta de Haruka.

Cuando el de orbes oliva se retiro de la habitación a Haru se puso inmediatamente la camiseta, sentía que daba un olor agradable así que prosiguió a olfatearla un poco mas para detallarla.

_-Huele bien-_Fue lo que pensó el de orbes azulados y como al ver que el mesero de gafas no llegaba, aprovecho el estar solo en el lugar para verse con la camisa al frente del espejo con su inexpresivo rostro. Hasta que escuchó el chillido de la puerta abrirse parando de inmediatamente.

-Nanase-kun… ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No pasa nada- Menos mal que el no expresar del todo sus sentimientos lo beneficio en esta situación giro para mirar a la persona con hablar sutil, notando que el también se cambio. Usaba una camiseta negra que resaltaba sus músculos mas desarrollados comparados a los de el, junto con unos jeans ajustados y unas botas color café.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

* * *

><p>Y ahí se encontraban sentados tomando unos batidos aprovechando que el castaño estaba en su descanso, ambos estaban en silencio pero no era uno incomodo si no todo lo contrario mas bien como tranquilo y reconfortante. Para Haruka esto le pareció algo extraño ya que nunca estuvo con alguien de esa manera ya que tenia de amigos al escandaloso de Nagisa por ejemplo.<p>

-Oh mi descanso termino, tengo que volver a trabajar-Makoto le sonrió y se levanto de su asiento para ir a cumplir su labor, se le veía algo animado de cierta manera, Haru observaba cada uno de los movimientos que elaboraba el mesero, su carisma al momento de atender a los clientes se resaltaba bastante atrayendo a mas clientela, vio como algunos clientes trataban de coquetear con el y este aparentemente no se percataba. Recordó lo que tenía pensado hacer en un principio que era comprar la caballa en la pescadería, cosa que ha pospuesto varias veces por que siempre terminaba de alguna manera en la cafetería machi. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Makoto en el mostrador para pagar el batido.

-Disculpe-No recordaba del todo su nombre asi que trato de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué desea?-Pregunto de espaldas ya que se encontraba preparando un expresso. Giro para ver si era el joven azabache acertando en eso.

-Vengo a pagar el batido-Busco su billetera para sacar el dinero.

-No, hace falta la casa invita-Sonrió el mas alto.

-No hace falta, tengo dinero suficiente como para pagarlo-Saco los billetes, si Haruka Nanase tenía suficiente dinero para tener una vida estable ya que sus padres le enviaban desde Tokyo.

-Te estoy diciendo que no hace falta-Makoto trataba de ser lo mas amable que podía pero el mas bajo era algo terco respecto a eso.

-Por favor-Pero el castaño al ver aquellos orbes que parecían un profundo océano no le quedo de otra que aceptar el dinero, además eso era ganancia para la cafetería.

El primogénito de los Tachibana acompaño al joven Nanase hasta la entrada como la vez anterior.

-Mañana volveré para entregarte la camiseta-Para Haru secretamente le servía como excusa para volver al lugar.

-De acuerdo, si es así entonces te espere aquí en la cafetería, Nanase-kun-Hablo regalándole una sonrisa amable al azabache.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Haru a Makoto y menos mal que lo hizo por que si no se habría vuelto a ir sin saberlo otra vez.

-Tachibana Makoto.

-Bueno, te veré mañana Tachibana-Se despidió del lugar caminando, Makoto volvió a la cafetería y vio a Momo atender las mesas.

-Veo que por tercera vez aquel chico volvió para verte,Makoto-sempai-Sonrió con picardía Momotarou a su amable y un poco ingenuo Sempai.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Cuándo fue la segunda?-Pregunto asombrado ya que no sabia sobre eso.

-La vez que estabas descansando por lo del casi robo que te sucedió-Hablo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba los platos de la orden.

-¿Y por que no me dijiste Momo-kun? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hablo sobre mi?-Makoto tenia muchas incógnitas por lo que le dijo su Kohai ya que Haru si había cumplido lo que le dijo anteriormente.

-Nunca preguntaste, tengo que entregar estos platillos hablamos después Makoto sempai-Y asi el menor de los Mikoshiba se fue dejando con la duda al castaño.

Makoto se dijo a si mismo que cuando le volviera a ver le preguntaría que fue lo que sucedió, de cierta manera estaba feliz ya que lo probablemente lo volvería a ver tal y como Haru dijo.

* * *

><p>Bueno y asi es como termina el cap 4 algo corto comparada a los otros, disculpen la tardanza pero siéndoles sincera los estudios y la flojera me han tenido algo ocupada he incluso tuve una falta de motivación respecto al fic, pero al ver los comentarios, follows y favoritos .Decidí continuarlo para no ser de esas autoras que publican fic "buenos" y luego lo dejan a Medias.<p>

Veo que la Mayoría del fandom le encanta el soumako (aunque ni se han hablado en la serie) pero el makoharu no se queda atrás. Pero aun así sigan votando por que para mi makoto se quedaría con todos(?.Creo que probablemente el proximo capitulo sera mas extenso y algo comico ya que tendremos a nuestro energetico rubio en elñ

_**Disculpen los errores que se lleguen a encontrar a lo largo del fic y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
